When P.K.M.N2K Goes Wrong!
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: This is my sad first attempt at Pokemon humor. Some language, but that's about it. I hope you all like it. R


When P.K.M.N2K Goes Wrong!   
By: Pop Flower (Wazaaaap!) (^_^;)   
  
Disclaimer: I SO do not own Pokemon! I WILL, however, admit to owning Lita and Kaylynn. AND TRACEY! I OWN TRACEY! HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
Lita: ::Whacks Pop Flower up side the head:: Nuh uh! She doesn't own him either.   
  
Pop Flower: ::Pouting:: Well, it was worth a try wasn't it?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kaylynn: Where is everyone? They should-Ah HA! Lita! Come over here.   
  
Lita: ::Stops and looks around for a second, then sees Kaylynn and heads over to her:: What? ::Nervus:: Did you find out about the broom closet?   
  
Kaylynn: Huh? No. Where is everyone?   
  
Lita: ::Relived:: They're coming.   
  
Tracey: ::Walks in talking to Ash:: But I still don't know why I have to have such a weird part.   
  
Ash: Yeah, I know what you mean, and I really wish this strep throat would go away! I sound like a scratched CD or something!   
  
Tracey: Yeah, what I really wanna do is direct.   
  
Lita: n_n;   
  
Kaylynn: Not on your life! Now where's Misty?   
  
Gary: ::Runs by screaming:: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! KEEP IT AWAY!!!!!!   
  
Misty: ::Runs after him with hearts for eyes:: Come back to me my love!   
  
Gary: ::Hides behind Kaylynn:: Hide me! She's wearing lipstick!   
  
Kaylynn: "0.0" What d'yah want me ta do?! ::Runs away from him and glomps onto Tracey:: WAAAAAAAAA!!!! He's scaring meeeeeeeee!!!!!!!   
~_~   
  
Tracey: 0.0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Ash: ::Angry:: Hey, back off!   
  
Gary and Misty: ::Both stare at him:: Which one?   
  
Ash: Misty! Lay off my man!   
  
Gary: Holy mother of sh*t! ::Runs away again::   
  
Ash and Misty: ::Run after him::   
  
Kaylynn, Lita and Tracey: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Kaylynn: Where are Professor Oak and Professor Ivy? And what's his face-collector man?   
  
Tracey and Lita: ::Shrug and shake their heads::   
  
Professors Oak and Ivy: ::Walk in:: ::Wave::   
  
Kaylynn: Well, it's about time! Now, where's the collector man?   
  
Collector: ::Stomps in and glares at Kaylynn:: My name is Mervin Dinklfuss! NOT collector man!   
  
Kaylynn: Mervin? *snicker* Your name's Mervin? ::Giggles::   
  
Mervin Collector-Man Dinklfuss: ::Starts yelling at the cast to stop laughing::   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Some time later   
  
Kaylynn: Ok, action!   
  
::They're shooting the scene where Ash's mom and the two professors have just found Ash and company, from the movie::   
  
Professor Oak: We've got to get back to Pallet town and tell the other pokemon researchers about this. ::Grabs Professor Ivy's hand and they run off set::   
  
Lita: ::Leans over to Melody:: How are they gonna get back? Their helicopter got totaled?   
  
Melody: I don't know. Through the magic of computer technology?   
  
Lita: ::Shrugs::   
  
Ash: ::Leans over to the two:: They're not going back to Pallet, they're eloping to south of the boarder.   
  
Melody and Lita: Ooooh!   
  
~~~@~~~   
  
::This is the scene from the show from the episode 'Tracey Gets Bugged!' when they first get to the island and Tracey calls Misty a chicken::   
  
Kaylynn: Action!   
  
Tracey: Oh, I get it, when it comes to bugs Misty's chicken.   
  
Misty: ::Stamps on his foot:: What was that?   
  
Tracey: If you mean that crack, it was my foot! I think you broke it!   
  
Kaylynn: Cut! Medic!   
  
::In the back, Tracey can be seen hopping up and down holding his foot::   
  
Tracey: ::Cussing:: @!~# ^%#$ *&%# !@~# @^#$ *#$% $*%& !@&$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~~~#~~~   
  
This is the scene when Team Rocket's attacking the group when they're with Prima.   
  
Kaylynn: Action!   
  
Team Rocket: ::Finishes motto::   
  
Tracey: They're weird.   
  
Jessi: ::Throws a paper airplane down and Ash catches it::   
  
Ash: ????? ::Opens it:: JESUS F**KING CRIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Eyes cross and he looks like he's gonna pass out::   
  
Tracey: ::Leans over his shoulder to see::O.O HOLY MOTHER OF SH*T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::DOES pass out::   
  
James: ::Pops up in balloon behind Jessi:: Hey, Jessi, have you seen those naked baby pictures of me I keep around so my mumma won't hang them all over the house?   
  
Jessi: ::Innocently:: No. ;)   
  
Misty: I'm gonna go molest Gary. ::Walks away::   
  
Lita: Hey! ::Runs after Misty:: Get back here you, we have a show ta do!   
  
Kaylynn: Tracey ::Runs on set:: What's this? ::Finds paper Jessi threw:: ::Looks at it:: ::Screams and faints::   
  
::Gary can be seen in the back running away from Misty, Misty has hearts floating above her head and is quoting love poems::   
  
~~~&~~~   
  
::The group is in a pokemon center::   
  
Nurse Joy: ::Rolls in on a rolling chair:: Hiya! CanIhelpya? Whatchyaneed? ::Starts bouncing in the chair::   
  
Tracey, Ash Misty, Pikachu and Lita: (O.O) *blink* *blink*   
  
Nurse Joy: ::Starts spinning in the chair:: Woowoowoowoowoowoowoo   
Woowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kaylynn: ::Hand over face:: Oiy ve...   
  
Tracey, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Lita: ^_^;   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
::This is from an episode with Brock in it::   
  
Kaylynn: Ok, we'll try shooting the scene where you all meet up with an Officer Jenny, and, Brock, try not to be an idiot.   
  
Tracey: ::From next to Kaylynn:: Can that be helped?   
  
Kaylynn: No. Action!   
  
Officer Jenny: ::Comes onto the scene::   
  
Brock: ... Uh... eh, heehee, uh what was my line again? ^_^;   
  
~~~   
  
Take two   
  
Officer Jenny: ::Sees Brock:: Hiya, hottie, what's say you and me go back to my place?   
  
Brock: Uh... ::Starts inching away::   
  
Kaylynn: ::Rolls eyes:: 9 , 9   
~   
  
Tracey: "0.0" *blink* *blink*   
  
Ash: ^_^;   
  
Misty: ^_^;   
  
Lita: ^ ^   
U U   
)o   
  
@   
  
~~~@~~~   
  
Kaylynn: Ok, maybe reintroducing Brock was a bad idea. (Creators of Pokemon, TAKE A HINT!!!!!!!)   
  
Brock: ::From up on a spot light:: Ya think?!   
  
Officer Jenny: ::Jumping up and down below him:: Get down before I cream in my skirt! Come on, hot stuff!   
  
Tracey, Ash, Misty, Kaylynn and Lita: 9 , 9   
)~   
  
~~~@~~~   
  
Take One   
  
Kaylynn: ::Downs half a bottle of aspirins:: Action.   
  
::Tracey, Lita, Ash, and Misty (and Pikachu and Togapi) are riding on Lapras::   
  
::Suddenly, Lapras falls over::   
  
Ash: ::Waving hands:: Hold on, the cardboard cut out fell over again.   
  
Tracey: Ash! You could have pretended it'd died, it did land belly up.   
  
Ash: Point. Good point.   
  
Kaylynn: Cut! ::Downs other half of bottle::   
  
~~~   
  
Take Two   
  
::The four of them are riding on Lapras when Ash falls off and lands in the water::   
  
Ash: I thought we didn't have any water?   
  
Kaylynn: I lied.   
  
Ash: Well, you shouldn't a done that to me.   
  
Kaylynn: I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?   
  
Ash: I am an actor!   
  
Kaylynn: Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible.   
  
~~~   
  
Take Three   
  
Kaylynn: Action!   
  
Ash: ::Loses his balance again and falls face first onto a concrete floor:: Owch.   
  
Kaylynn: Happy, Ash, no water. ::Grinning maliciously::   
~~~!~~~   
Tracey: This isn't going well at all, is it?   
  
Kaylynn: No, it isn't.   
  
Ash: Hey, maybe we should do those bloopers that they keep showing other anime shows doing!   
  
Lita: What d'ya think we've been doing? Everything right?   
  
Ash: Well, no.   
  
Tracey: Actually, I think Ash has an idea-for once-we could do some pretty funny bloopers. We got the stuff, and the camera's been rolling this whole time. ::Points to blinking red light on camera::   
  
Kaylynn: You know, he has a point.   
  
Ash: D*mn, I hate it when Tracey has a point.   
  
Lita: Why?   
  
Ash: Because he's almost always right.   
  
~~~@~~~   
  
Kaylynn: Let's try one more scene, then if we screw that up, then we can call it a day.   
  
Cast: Ok.   
  
Kaylynn: Now, I'm gonna be guest starring this time so don't make me look like an idiot, ok?   
  
Cast: Ok.   
  
Kaylynn: Great. ::Walks on set and hugs Tracey's arm, posing for the scene-the scene not the only reason she was hugging Tracey:: Action!   
  
::Scene takes place outside of the Feruvion gym (if you don't think you've ever heard of Feruvion City then read my fic 'A Life Long Love') Ash has just won a Star Fire Badge and Kaylynn is making a deal with him::   
  
I'll let you have the badge but only under one condition. You let me travel with you guys.   
  
Ash: Deal. ::Starts for the badge when out of nowhere, Kaylynn's Sneasel jumps off of her head and tackles Ash, grabbing the badge and swallowing it::   
  
Kaylynn: I guess Sneasel knows Ash too well.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Kaylynn: ::Gives up and starts filing her nails, with her legs over one of the arms on her folding 'director' chair:: You guys suck something terrible.   
  
Lita: ::Starts reading a book:: Yeah, who hired them?   
  
Tracey: ::Starts sketching pikachu:: I'm not that bad, am I?   
  
Ash: ::Standing on his head a few feet away from Tracey:: No, you're worse.   
  
Tracey: ::Gives Kaylynn a sad pout::   
  
Kaylynn: ::Beats the tar out of Ash:: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUCKS, ASH KETCHUM!!!!! DON'T YOU TAKE IT OUT ON POOR INNOCENT TRACEY!!!!!!   
  
Misty: ::Walks over kugging Gary who looks like he's going to puke::   
  
Gary: ::In small choking voice:: Help me, help me!   
  
Misty: ::Squeezes him harder::   
  
Gary: Ack! Too late.   
  
Lita: Ok, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen.   
  
Kaylynn: ::Puts her hands up in defeat:: Ok, I give, you all suck and I can't take much more. So, who wants ice cream?   
  
Tracey, Lita, Misty, Gary, Brock, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Melvin (Collector-man) Dinklfuss and Officer Jenny: ME!   
  
Kaylynn: Right, to the break room!   
  
::They all run off::   
  
Ash: I think I'll have something fat free, and healthy for you. ::Walks away then stops:: I just remembered, I'm on a diet. ::Shrugs and leaves, lights go out behind him and a door is heard closing::   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yeah, I know, that bit, but hey, maybe someone will get ideas off it and you people will like their fic. No flames ok. 


End file.
